Clarity Ashdown
"Let us be idiots!" -- Clarity Ashdown. '''Clarity Ashdown '''is a human fire elementalist. She is the sister of Dan and the daughter of Tytus' parents. Her mother is Clarissa's cousin in law. __toc__ Appearance Clarity much resembles her brother Dan. She has the same silvery blonde hair and pale skin, but her eyes are a darker steel blue and she is relatively taller in height. Her hair is layered and shoulder length, bangs typically side-swept, and her choice of dress is "classy", whatever her current definition of "class" concerns. Personality If Clarity is anything, she is synonymous with the one word she says most often. Class. Amidst the oddities and wackiness of Team Waffle, Clarity is the fixed structure. Almost always, Clarity is found off to the side promoting what she labels as classy. Clarity demotes others who she deems below herself, Dan being on of the most frequent victims. The main cause for this is probably due to Clarity's social awkwardness of not making friends for most of her life. Having been taught to look out the world with a serious outlook, she is not able to understand why anyone would throw away their dignity. Along with this, Clarity also acts overly mature, pushing away anything ridiculous and childish to her away that would wound her pride and pushing her feelings down. Because she believes she takes things much more serious than the others, she places high expectations on herself to be just as good if not better than the others. Usually, this leads her to rampage from her stress with either throwing violent tantrums and sobbing excessively. Clarity does manage to have her share of fun, pulling off her dry humor jokes and sarcasm to irritate the others with her blunt perspective. If she's not crying or mocking others, Clarity can be found immersed in the arts, often drawing or writing. There, Clarity can fully express her emotions with feelings of hesitation or nervous holding her down, a time when she can fully relax and pent out frustrations. History Unlike her brother, Clarity had been hidden in the Ashdown tower for most of her childhood life. For unknown reasons, she was kept in silence with only Clarissa and Luke visiting her to interact with. There, Clarity would learn to read, write, and draw with whatever Luke would teach her. Not much is known on what Clarity did in the tower, Clarity only mentioning the loneliness of the tower with only Luke to entertain herself. Although Clarity hardly mentions what happened when she was younger, it is noted she can swim without having the memories of ever learning how to. On the Ashdown Ball, Aquarius had tried to break into the tower thinking the shards of the Orb of Tides had been hidden, only to find Luke there with Clarity locked up in the closet. Aquarius managing to save herself and Clarity, both thinking the other was their sister. Aquarius explained the outside, urging Clarity to go with her and eventually meet her brother, Dan. Clarity agreed, taking Aquarius' hand before joining Team Waffle. Synopsis Beautiful Venmara Arc TBE Shards of the Orb Arc TBE Onwards to Amnicen Arc TBE Meeting of the Heirs Arc TBE Return to Thorn Arc TBE Siege of Elcalore Arc TBE Search for Shamri Arc TBE Elemental and Magical Abilities Relationships Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Team Waffle Category:Ashdown Category:Fire User Category:Class B Category:Class C Category:Class High C Category:Class Low B Category:Characters Category:Team Waffle Category:Ashdown Category:Fire User Category:Class B Category:Class C Category:Class High C Category:Class Low B Category:Characters Category:Team Waffle Category:Ashdown Category:Fire User Category:Class B Category:Class C Category:Class High C Category:Class Low B Category:Characters Category:Team Waffle Category:Ashdown Category:Fire User Category:Class B Category:Class C Category:Class High C Category:Class Low B Category:Characters Category:Team Waffle Category:Ashdown Category:Fire User Category:Class B Category:Class C Category:Class High C Category:Class Low B Category:Characters Category:Team Waffle Category:Ashdown Category:Fire User Category:Class B Category:Class C Category:Class High C Category:Class Low B Category:Characters Category:Team Waffle Category:Ashdown Category:Fire User Category:Class B Category:Class C Category:Class High C Category:Class Low B Category:Characters Category:Team Waffle Category:Ashdown Category:Fire User Category:Class B Category:Class C Category:Class High C Category:Class Low B Category:Characters Category:Team Waffle Category:Ashdown Category:Fire User Category:Class B Category:Class C Category:Class High C Category:Class Low B Category:Characters Category:Team Waffle Category:Ashdown Category:Fire User Category:Class B Category:Class C Category:Class High C Category:Class Low B Category:Characters Category:Team Waffle Category:Ashdown Category:Fire User Category:Class B Category:Class C Category:Class High C Category:Class Low B Category:Characters Category:Team Waffle Category:Ashdown Category:Fire User Category:Class B Category:Class C Category:Class High C Category:Class Low B Category:Characters Category:Team Waffle Category:Ashdown Category:Fire User Category:Class B Category:Class C Category:Class High C Category:Class Low B Category:Characters Category:Team Waffle Category:Ashdown Category:Fire User Category:Class B Category:Class C Category:Class High C Category:Class Low B Category:Characters Category:Team Waffle Category:Ashdown Category:Fire User Category:Class B Category:Class C Category:Class High C Category:Class Low B Category:Characters Category:Team Waffle Category:Ashdown Category:Fire User Category:Class B Category:Class C Category:Class High C Category:Class Low B Category:Beautiful Venmara Arc Category:Shards of the Orb Arc Category:Onwards to Amnicen Arc Category:Meeting of the Heirs Arc Category:Return to Thorn Arc Category:Siege of Elcalore Arc Category:Search for Shamri Arc